Frenemyship
|highValue = }}Frenemyship is an upcoming short in Numberlemon. THE TRANSCRIPT IS LOCATED HERE. Plot When wants to buy a Super Mario 3D World for the Switch but realizes he got bankrupt from giving all his Numberdollars to , he decides to try and earn some to buy one. Chrissa then sets up a challenge for Squarangl'r to be friends with for three weeks without Squarangl'r harming him. Because of this, gets jealous and hires a ton of random characters to try and kill Squarangl'r. Meanwhile, this is stuffed with memes that make it so bad it's good. Synopsis Super Mario 3D World Switch gets released in Numberlemon. Soon, Squarangl'r, obsessed with it and owning a Nintendo Switch, "gets into his horse aka Keleven". Not to mention is that Keleven got painful backaches because Squarangl'r whipped him as if he was a horse. When he got there however, he attempts to buy it only to realize that he gone bankrupt due to having given all Numberdollars to Chrissa. CubeBat doesn't comply and kicks him out of the store with a Leaky Louie. When Squarangl'r landed, he landed next to Chrissa. Squarangl'r asks what he can do to earn his Numberdollars back; the answer is to BE FRIENDS WITH ALEX FOR 3 WEEKS. Squarangl'r doesn't comply, but Chrissa tells him to do it. Squarangl'r literally throws a fit on Chrissa and kicks open the door to Numberfanclub, causing everyone in it to get so startled they basically transform into stuff (with the exception of Squarangl'r where he explodes for seeing himself). By just saying "but i wanna be your friend" when Alex tries to kill him, they become friends. In their friendships, they basically play pranks on others and help each other out but they ACT DUMB SINCE THEY NEVER HAVE GOTTEN ALONG. Coincidentally, they get so dumb they wreck people. Meanwhile Cure gets all jealous of this relationship. And meanwhile again Squarangl'r and Alex fire out dragon balls which are the bane of every Numberlemon's existance due to how cringy it is. Meanwhile again, Cure gets jealous and decides to kill Squarangl'r and Alex. Meanwhile again Squarangl'r and Alex come out of nowhere to be declared the winners of an Elemental Fusion Battles match all while sending everybody into the sky by instructing Jorvin's Gravity to use "WIN IT SO BIG". They then kick open the door to the boringly named "Go-Kart Stadium" (which Soloer named), and beat a go-kart tournament in a record breaking '''1 second'. On their way out, they wreck Soloer. Meanwhile Cure has gotten so much random characters around the world and instructs them to kill Squarangl'r and Alex. Trivia *This is the first time random characters appear. * criticized this episode for too much misinformation: **He doesn't actually own a Switch (and neither does his character). **The 1000000-numberdollar cheque he (Squarangl'r, not TSRITW himself) gave to Chrissa in ''Horse Trivia was actually given from Phil Therich (and Blitzy, but that's not important). **There is no Super Mario 3D World for the Switch (yet). **Cure wouldn't kill anyone. She even requested to change her subtitle in her intro in Lewisett's Arrangement Puzzle! *There was a typo saying "see the magic word" but Mr. Yokai decided it would be good to make him see rather than say. *This causes a turning point in Alex and Squarangl'rs relationship; they are still enemies, but sometimes, they become friends and get all dank. *Melody says she's a "gir". This is yet ANOTHER typo Mr. Yokai decided to keep. Probably for Melody to sometimes exclude her "l" in some of her words... "droo" *The concept of Alex and Squarangl'r becoming dumb due to not actually being friends will be carried over for some of Mr. Yokai's later scripts. *Before the changes, Squarangl'r VS Alex: The Shape War was the kickstarter to Frenemyship.